tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Paints
What are Paints Paints are protective colored "Skins" for your tank. Each has a different design and protection. The protection is shown by the gun name and the percent of damage reduced. The paints at the earliest rank requirements have basic designs and no protection. When you start tanki online, you have green as your paint. The first paints that have no protections are usually colors, red, blue, orange etc. The paints at the middle have colorful designs and low-medium damge protection from different type of guns. These are more popular as they are cheaper and has a lower rank requirement and cost. The paints at the higher end cost over 2000 crystals and aren't used as much because only players with very high ranks and have a lots of crystals. They have high damge protection from some guns. The ultimate paint is champion paint. It is only obtainable from contests or if you work for tankionline. There are special paints at special events in Tanki Online, for example, (Holiday Paint). Paint Table ✮ These are the new and updated paints ✮ Paint Prices and Pictures Mary Paint.jpg Hohloma Paint.jpg Winter Paint.jpg Safari Paint.jpg Alien Paint.jpg Swamp Paint.jpg Dirty Paint.jpg Carbon Paint.jpg In Love Paint.jpg Urban Paint.png Savanna Paint.png Clay Paint.png Zeus Paint Sheels.png Zeus Paint.png Jaguar Paint.png Picasso Paint.png All the paints of Tanki Online: Sorted in order of increasing price (rank unlocked): **Updated the paintings and prices** ** 18/12/2012 ** 'Beginner Paints(No protection)' 0 Crystals: *Green(Recruit) *Holiday(Recruit) 10 Crystals: *Blue(Private) *Red(Private) *Black(Gefreiter) *White Paint(Gefreiter) *Orange(Corporal) 'Intermediate Paints(Protection against Tier 1 Shells)' 500 Crystals: *Flora(Corporal) *Marine(Master Corporal) *Swamp(Sergeant) *Forester(Corporal) 1000 Crystals: *Metallic(Corporal) 1500 Crystals: * Lava(Corporal) 2000 Crystals: *Lead(Sergeant) 3000 Crystals: *Safari(Staff Sergeant) *Dragon(Master Sergeant) 'Advanced Paints (Protection against Tier 2 Shells)' 900 Crystals: *Storm(Warrant Officer 1) 1750 Crystals: *Dirty(Sergeant) 3550 Crystals: *Tundra(Master Sergeant) 4250 Crystals: *Roger(Master Sergeant) 5050 Crystals: *Python(Warrant Officer 2) 'Advanced Paints (Protection against Tier 3 Shells)' 650 Crystals: *Mary(Sergeant-Major) 1300 Crystals: *Carbon(Sergeant) 1550 Crystals: *In Love(Corporal) 1750 Crystals: *Alien(Staff Sergeant) 2300 Crystals: *Jaguar(First Sergeant) *Desert(Master Corporal) 3450 Crystals: *Corrosion(Warrant Officer 1) 4250 Crystals: *Cedar(Warrant Officer 3) 5950 Crystals: *Electra(First Sergeant) 7950 Crystals: *Spark(Warrant Officer 2) *Digital(First Sergeant) 9050 Crystals: *Rustle(Sergeant-Major) 10850 Crystals: *Hoholama(Sergeant-Major) 12900 Crystals: *Savanna (Brigadier) 14350 Crystals: *Iribis *Emerald 15900 Crystals: *Inferno(Warrant Officer 5) *Jade 21000 Crystals: *Rock(Warrant Officer 4) *Needle 25000 Crystals: *Zeus (Generalissimo) *Clay (Generalissimo) 'Experts Paints (Protection against Tier 4 Shells)' 2750 Crystals: *Swash(Warrant Officer 1) 8250 Crystals: *Sandstone(Warrant Officer 3) 10250 Crystals: *Loam(Warrant Officer 2) *Winter(Staff Sergeant) 11500 Crystals: *Urban(Master Corporal)removed 21000 Crystals: *Taiga(Warrant Officer 3) 19250 Crystals: *Prodigi(Warrant Officer 4) 27600 Crystals: *Picasso (Commander) no price (only given to specific people) *Champion *Consultant Turret Protections: Note: The image has all numbers as percentage defense. All paints under 500 crystals in price, and the 2000 crystal paints have no turret protection. Champion has 15% of all turrets. Disclaimer: turret protections correct as of January 27th 2011. I am not responsible for changes afterwards. Images: Category:Paints Category:Beginner paints Category:Intermediate Paints Category:Game Interface Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Game Basics